It's Just Us
by Captain Kork
Summary: When the Graysons fall to their death and leave little Dick Grayson an orphan Bruce finds himself facing one of his biggest challenges yet. Dick's journey to becoming Robin and Bruce's journey from creature of the night to father. Prequel to WtJ
1. The Day the Earth Stood Still

**Yay! I'm finally cranking this out! Sorry it's so short, I feel like this is mostly a prologue considering the story is really about what happens _after _the Graysons' murder. Yes, this is a prequel to Where's the Justice (which if you haven't read you should totally read (and review) 8D) but it isn't necessary to understand at all.**

**Also, to** Robin Wingster, **yes, I finally posted it! You should be amazed! XD So yes, this is dedicated to her. (shamless advertising) you should go read her story **The War of the Bats **in the Batman section.**

****Any dialogue in italics is English (for this chapter only) since the main language being spoken here is Romani (which I won't even attempt to actually write (French is hard enough)****

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I don't own.**

**Warnings: Death. **

**Suggested music: God Bless the Child by Michelle Featherstone.**

* * *

><p>Haley's Circus, one of the most well-known circuses in the world (right up there with Cirque du Soleil and Ringling Brothers). It has everything from satiric clowns to lion tamers, from tight rope walkers to fire walkers. What really made Haley's stand out, though, was its acrobats, its trapeze artists. Like most performances, it was a family act; a husband and a wife.<p>

They perform death defying stunts nearly a hundred feet above the ground daily. Of course being trapeze artists, this wasn't unusual. What was unusual was the fact they did it without a safety net. This isn't the only thing that makes them strange though. No, what really got everyone was that several years before another person had joined their normally two person act. The couple's young son had begun to participate in their acts more and more every season.

If one hadn't been interested in the acrobats performing without a net they were now drawn in by the young child who was performing stunts most adults wouldn't dare to attempt (let alone even be able to). The family was called the Flying Graysons.

**oOo**

Dick smiles happily as he weaves his way through the crowd. Circus music is ringing in his ears and chattering of the people that bump into him is making his heart beat faster. This was the night! The show was going to be big and Dick can't be more excited. The young acrobat smirks to himself and falls on his hands. He decides to not make the crowd wait and walks backwards on his hands towards the tent.

A few of the children see his costume and his act and get excited. They tug at their parents shirts and draw attention to Dick. When he hears someone gasp quietly he smiles to himself. The spotlight was made for him. He can't wait for the show tonight!

The young acrobat dances through the crowd for a while longer before he hears calls coming from the big top, _"The show is about to start!" _Dick isn't very good at English yet but he's heard those words enough to know that that's his cue to head towards his trailer. He throws a wave at the crowd who had been watching him and vaults himself off the ground and over their heads.

They gasp and momentarily stop to stare once again as he does one back flip, then two and three! Dick knows he can pull off a fourth (he's one of the few in the world who can and is proud of that fact) but he saves it for the show that night. He smirks as he tumbles through the door to his trailer.

"Dick! There you are! I've been wondering where you've been," Mary Grayson scolds her son gently.

"Sorry, Mami, I was entertaining the crowd," He crows happily and gestures with his head towards the door. Dick sits himself in front of his mother and lets her mess with his hair (though it isn't without a scowl on his face).

"More like showing off, you mean," John Grayson teases as he himself enters the trailer. He kisses Mary on the corner of her mouth and ruffles Dick's hair.

The only female Grayson smacks her husband on the arm, "John!" She cries angrily though her lips are twitching, "I just fixed it."

"Come on, Mar, you know his hair looks better this way," John tries to soothe his wife though he winks at Dick when he thinks she isn't looking.

"I saw that John Grayson." Dick giggles at his parents and throws his arms around his Mami's waist.

"Come on! The show's about to start!" The young acrobat chirps and tugs at his mother's waist earnestly. John and Mary trade smiles and John swoops down to pick up the eight year old. He holds him to his chest and Dick squirms, trying to get free.

"What's the hurry, little Robin? " John teases as his son's laughs start to quiet down, "You think you can escape from me?"

"Yeah!" Dick exclaims, smirking at his mother. When his father loosens his grip slightly, the young acrobat twists and tumbles out of John's grip and cartwheels once his hands hit the floor.

"Very good," Mary praises her son with a small smile as he bows, "Now let's really give them a show tonight."

"Yeah!" The young acrobat crows again.

"Alright, Graysons! Fall out!" John smiles and Dick takes his cue to prance out of the trailer towards the tent.

"Hurry up, Mami! Dat! Or we'll be late and Pop Haley will be mad!" Mary turns and smirks at her husband.

"Can't keep him waiting can we?" John chuckles.

"Little ball of energy, don't know where he gets it." The man muses and Mary rolls her eyes at him.

"Of course not."

**OoO**

Bruce sits calmly in the crowd, munching on a thing of popcorn. He ignores the socialite woman sitting next to him favor for the show happening in front of him. The circus music surrounding him is overwhelming and effectively drowns out anything the woman (Lisa?) might be saying- which gives him a reason to not have heard when she asks later.

The billionaire enjoys the show as it goes on, thoroughly impressed by it (though he can't necessarily say he enjoyed the clowns after several encounters with Joker) and by the time it's nearing the end Bruce is making a mental note to thank Alfred for convincing him to come.

"_And now for the Amazing, Flying Graysooonnnsss!" _

Bruce follows the spotlight with interest as a man pushes himself off the platform. He grips the trapeze tightly but lets go at his peak and flips to catch himself on the other trapeze that's been pushed to meet him. The ringleader calls out the man's name but the billionaire's attention is on the next member of the family.

The two continue through their routine and look as though they are made for the air. Bruce briefly wonders if it's anything like 'flying' through Gotham but is distracted as the final member is introduced. The Dark Knight's eyes widen and his body tense as he takes in the small boy on the platform. Are they crazy? Letting a little kid do something as dangerous as this? All doubts are wiped away though as the child joins his parents in their aerial dance.

Bruce let himself relax as he watches the small family perform for the astounded crowd. He almost has a smile on his face as the child flips back onto the platform and turns to watch his parents' finale. Something feels off the vigilant though he can't figure out why.

When he hears the cords holding the trapeze snap, he finds out why. Bruce feels himself tense up and wants to do something as he watches the two acrobats fall but knows he has nothing on him that'll help. When the couple hit the ground and the child on the platform screams out in disbelief his heart drops. He's seen this before- he knows how it goes.

A faded sound like a gunshot echoes in the back of Bruce's mind.

**oOo**

Miss Cora, the circus's resident fortune teller, once told a much younger Dick Grayson that there is a moment in every person's life that defines them, that there is a moment when your world turns upside down.

Dick hadn't believed her until today.

As the ropes snap- the world slows down and the young acrobat swears that it falls completely silent. He can't hear anything or take in anything. Dick runs to the edge and watches as his parents fall. His Mami looks up at him with sad eyes and he can see the 'I love you' on her lips before she turns and looks back at his Dat.

The two hit the ground with a sickening crunch and Dick's whole world shatters around him. A scream is ripped forcefully from his throat. All he knows is that he needs to get to his parents. He briefly considers jumping- and he almost does it too. The urge to join his parents on the ground is overwhelming and become broken like them. To be with them again in a way he knows he never will.

Instead, he stumbles to the ladder and slides down it. He doesn't pause to look around to see if anyone saw, Dick homes in on his parents' bodies and starts running towards them. As he nears them he slows. His knees start to shake and his vision blurs when he sees them- really sees them. It looks so much different on the platform…

Screaming and sirens echo around him but he ignores it.

Dick doesn't know what exactly is going on around him and he frankly doesn't care. All he can focus on are the prone bodies of his parents lying before him- broken, dead. H's sobbing and the grief is overwhelming and though he doesn't like to cry in front of people he really doesn't care what anybody else is thinking right now. The only thing little Dick Grayson cares about right that second is that he's alone in the world.

He isn't aware when the police come and take the bodies away. He ignores the police officers who come to comfort him, their words are foreign to him but Dick's sure they don't actually mean anything. The acrobat simply sits in the middle of the big top and cries until he can't cry anymore.

In the background he can vaguely hear someone with a deep voice that doesn't sound like any of the police officers that he's seen or heard so far. Dick can't bring himself to care though until two strong arms envelop him awkwardly. He struggles at first but he find he doesn't have the energy left in him to.

That same voice whispers nonsense in his ears and Dick allows himself to cry into the man's jacket. The words are soothing and though he can't see the man's face (the tears and the image of his parents falling, fallingfalling block anything from really getting to him anyway). He finally lets himself be comforted.

**OoO**

Bruce holds the sobbing boy close to him and wishes he could've had a better reaction time. He wishes that this little boy didn't have to go through the same pain he'd had to all those years ago. This kid (Dick Grayson his mind recalls) can't be any older than Bruce was- maybe even younger. And as much as Bruce wishes he could do something to actually help the kid, take the pain away, the billionaire is clueless about what to do.

So he settles with holding the boy close as he cries and trying to comfort him (even though he knows Dick doesn't know English), _"It'll be okay. It'll all be okay. I'm here…" _

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. Is it sad that my two strengths in writing seem to be angst and humor?<strong>

**Yes, this is a full on chaptered story and unlike its sequel (WtJ) this has a set timeline and will be in chronological order ('cept for flashbacks if they happen o' course). This'll be fun.**

**Also, thanks to all of my supporters who alert/favorite/review for me. I love you guys and you're all awesome!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**~Dawn**


	2. I Wanna Hold Your Hand

**Well, hello lovelies, it's been a long time hasn't it? I'll try not to make this note too long as I'm sure you want to read but I'd like to say a few words. This chapter is a two parter, just a glance into Dick's adoption. This story ****_isn't _****about Dick's adoption- it's about his evolution into the Robin that the Justice League meet in **Where's the Justice**. **

**Also, as a warning- weird grammar in Bruce's thoughts is most likely on purpose (I mean it's his thoughts- he's not always as coherent as he is when speaking). Similarly, Dick's speech is going to be really weird. He doesn't know English very well yet so therefore it'll be like that for at least another chapter or two.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I likely don't own.**

**Warnings: Mentioned violence, sparse cursing (it's barely noticeable), mentioned death.**

**Suggested Music: (Though I only wrote one part to this the other writing music doesn't fit ****_at all_****) Chasing Cars – The Grey's Anatomy Musical version (I suggest the one from during the actual show because they sound so much more emotional during that one).**

* * *

><p>Bruce isn't sure what it is exactly that's changed, but something feels different. Wait, that's a lie, he knows what's different. The Fall of the Flying Graysons- or whatever stupid, offensive headline the media came up with.<p>

It's not like he doesn't hear about deaths all the time- it's inevitable that he has come across it in some form or fashion over the past couple of years due to his side job. It's not uncommon for him to see people lose their parents just like he did. Become orphans left to uncaring relatives and sometimes a system that works for itself and not its wards. He can't for the life of him figure out why this time is so different from any other time.

…That's also a lie. Not only watching the parents die- watching Dick watch his parents die- _watching a part of Dick die with them_- the similarities between the two of them hurt. It hurt _so_ bad to know that this child (oh God he is eight just like Bruce had been eight) was going through the same pain that he was. It hurt to not only know that this boy's parents were dead but that he'd watched it happen- watched his own parents fall (get shot) right before his eyes. Dick watched as his parents broke (crumbled) on the ground. Dick watched his own life fall apart.

_"I assume he's waiting for family to pick him up?"_

Even worse- Dick doesn't have the same support that Bruce did. Dick doesn't have someone like Alfred. Someone to lean on and cry to. He's not even sure Dick speaks English.

_"He doesn't have anybody left."_

Bruce wants to do something- needs to do something. But _what? _

_"He'll be sent to an orphanage." _

Maybe he can find someone to adopt the young acrobat? There has to be plenty of people who would be willing- the boy just lost his parents. No- he doesn't need pity he needs comfort. Not just anyone will do- it has to be someone who understands.

_"They'll take care of him there."_

Who does Bruce know that will understand the sanctity of the situation though? Who will-

The billionaire pauses in his current train of thought as a new one strikes him. He shakes himself as soon as it appears. It wouldn't work- it couldn't work… Could it? The idea dances in his head, growing steadily as it becomes a full plan.

* * *

><p>"Alfred!" Bruce calls, striding through the house purposefully a few weeks later. He travels down the many corridors while slamming each door open systematically. Where had that damned butler gone? He eventually finds him washing dishes in the kitchen.<p>

"Yes Master Bruce?" Alfred asks calmly- not even flinching as the kitchen door collides with the white cabinets leaving a scuff mark.

"I'm having a guest over tomorrow- one I would like you to take extra caution when preparing for." Bruce informs him. The butler raises a thin eyebrow in interest.

"Oh?" He questions, "Does this have anything to do with your most recent project?" The curiosity in his tone is masked completely by his politeness but the younger man knows it's there.

"Perhaps," He allows, shifting from one foot to the next quickly. Alfred nods to him, showing his acceptance of the answer. Bruce turns on his heel and makes to move out of the room.

"Master Bruce," the butler calls out suddenly, "Just one more thing. I'm not going to try to stop you from adopting young Richard Grayson-" Bruce really shouldn't be surprised that Alfred knows but it's enough to make him stop, "But do it for him."

"What?" The billionaire exclaims as he spins back around.

The Brit purses his lips and sets his cloth down, "I know you, Bruce. I know you care- but please make sure you're doing it for him. Don't do it for yourself." Bruce blinks owlishly at him. Do it for himself? The words ricochet through his head like a bullet. He wasn't doing it for himself, was he? He wants to give Dick a better life- wants to give him the support just like Alfred gave him- Oh.

"Don't you worry, Alfred," The Dark Knight assures the man with a small smile, "I am." Alfred gives him a smile of his own and the two turn away from each other. Bruce makes to leave the room but is stopped once more.

"Do remember to keep your tongue tomorrow. I would very much like to have a new, permanent guest in this household. It's a tad empty at the moment." Bruce almost turns back around to give his father-figure a surprised look but instead walks out with a fond smile. It is almost enough to put a spring in his step.

* * *

><p>"I'll take you to see him," The lady (Ronnie?) says with a sigh. She makes a motion with her hand and the pair proceeds through the dank hallways. The lady leads him to a step on the back of the house. Like the rest of the facility, the yard was torn apart and blocked off by a high, barbed wire fence.<p>

"Richard!" She calls and the lone tree sitting in the middle of the yard shakes slightly. A dark haired youth falls from the tree and lands in a graceful crouch. During the time it takes for Richard to stroll across the yard Bruce takes in the boy's appearance. He frowns when he sees the worn clothes, the scrapes on his arms, and the blank look in his eyes. The billionaire knows that look all too well, he sees it whenever he actually bothers to look in the mirror.

"Richard," The lady says again, her voice slowing slightly and Bruce shoots her a look- did she think the kid was stupid or something? "This, is Bruce Wayne, he wanted to meet you." She hesitates between every word and makes vague gestures to help enunciate her point. Bruce isn't quite sure if she thinks the boy is slow or if she's actually trying to help him understand her words- the Dark Knight is inclined to believe the former.

"Bruce… Wayne?" Richard (or Dick- Bruce remembers the ring leader introduced him as Dick back at the circus) tests the name in confusion, the 'r' curling around his tongue oddly and the 'ayn' stressing itself. Said billionaire lowers himself to the ground in front of the boy.

"Hello, Dick, it is nice to see you again." Instead of going achingly slow (as the caretaker had been) Bruce makes sure to enunciate all his words properly and speak them clearly and concisely. Dick furrows his brow for a moment while the billionaire can almost hear the gears turning. He's slightly surprised to see how much progress the acrobat has made with English, but then again he'd read that children tend to pick up languages much quicker than adults. Especially if they are constantly surrounded by it as Dick has been for the past month.

"You… there." He finally says. The caretaker makes a noise of exasperation.

"Yes, he's right here," She snaps but is silenced by Bruce's glare. He has a guess at what Dick really meant. He had been there.

"Yes," The Dark Knight agrees with a small smile. The young acrobat's eyes flash with sorrow and- what was that? Gratitude? The boy's arms twitch as if he wants to reach out and grab the older man. He opens and closes his mouth, clearly unsure of the words he wants to say- or maybe unsure of how to say them in English? Bruce isn't sure which it is but either way it is the most emotion he's seen out of the boy so far.

The caretaker huffs, interrupting the pair and what could've been a huge essential step for Dick, "Bruce wants to take you home." Dick doesn't take as long to figure out what she said this time even though she hadn't bothered to slow her speech. How well _did_ he understand English? Could he understand and simply wasn't at the level of speaking yet?

"You wanna me?" He asks in surprise, "Dopet-shyin?" Adoption is so obviously skewed in the boy's speech that it makes Bruce want to laugh. Instead he nods with the same soft smile he's had for most of the conversation.

"You can come live with me if you want," The billionaire informs him. Dick looks hopeful at the response.

"For good?" He asks eagerly, his tongue once again rolling slightly on the 'r'.

"For good," Bruce confirms. Dick gives him a smile, the first one he's given Bruce that day. The caretaker interrupts again with an entirely-too-cheerful smile.

"Well, Richard, it looks like you've got yourself a new Daddy." Dick flinches at the term and deflates just as suddenly as he'd begun. The blank looks in his eyes came back and Bruce has to resist the urge to punch the lady.

"Paperwork?" He ground out instead and the lady rolls her eyes.

"Follow me," She turns on her heel with a flip of her hair and Bruce has to hold himself back again. He can't wait to get Dick (and himself for that matter) out of this place.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'd like to say that these are kind of snippets from the adoption process, <strong>**_there is more to it than this_****, I'm just choosing not to write it. If you'd like a better explanation of what's happening with the adoption than you can check my LJ, **bloodofthedawn_._

**OH! NOTICE! NOTICE THIS HERE! So, I made a special tumblr account for WtJ, IJU, and unpublished followers. There I am posting little truths (canons/Headcanons) on stuff that has happened/is true in the Leagues verse. It's called **wtjcanons **and I'd love it if you'd check it out!**

**So, go check out **wtjcanons **and review! Love all of you~**


End file.
